Stop the Future
by BCFireShadow
Summary: "All I ask from you," the message stated with a pleading tone, "is stop the future from happening." The future wasn't bright, and the G8 had the feeling they had to fix their future selves' mistakes by learning them on their own and not repeating them. TimeTravel!Hetalia
1. The Prologue

**So... Hi guys. Been a long time, huh?**

**Yep. And here I am, with a new story- for Hetalia. I hope you would like this story. This is my second major story that I have. Sorry for those who wanted to know what will happen to TCTP. Just PM if you want me to continue the story. **

**Meanwhile, Hetalia! At first, about the first three chapters or so, the progress of the story will be kind of slow. I know, I'm frustrated with it as well. But the pace will pick up afterwards. I had the story planned out in the first place. *evil laughter***

**You could even read this story without knowing Hetalia, LOL. That's what I make sure with my stories.**

**Here goes the Prologue.**

* * *

**Year 2035**

Life was never peaceful, everyone knows that. There was always a war to contradict peace, always a bad to oppose the good, there was always the villain against the hero. It was akin to Yin to its Yang, to those who knew about that belief. One would think that they would have learned from their mistakes and try, at least _try, _for everything to be better. One would think, from the information and knowledge they had processed for years, they would gain that common wisdom.

And yes, countries _had. _They _had._

But was it enough? Was anything ever enough these days?

The European tightened his fist, drawing blood from it, yet not far from the dirty bloody grimy hand of his. He ran his eyes over the once-beautiful terrain, now just a wasteland, where the final battle had commenced. Buildings that were the pride of the country he was now standing on torn down, in the midst of the battle.

And his kind…. The other nation personifications…

Gone. He was the last standing nation left. (Standing, in the sense of _living. _He was propped onto a crumbling wall, and he couldn't move that much anymore._)_

It was all so _fast. _The nations that he had thought in the past that would never fail, the people he looked up to and had seen as allies, his equals, his friends…they were no more. Gone. He couldn't believe it actually happened.

One by one, they fell under _her… _An unlikely opponent.

"Motherfucker."

He jolted out of his thoughts, blinking as he took in the sight of an... _alien. 'What is his name again? What..' _He snapped his fingers, remembering. "Tony!" he acknowledged. He coughed at his over-the-top enthusiastic attitude (if a certain someone was still alive he would be taunting him right now, he was sure) and sheepishly looked at the extra-terrestrial. "I mean, hello there."

The alien blinked, and the nation thought he wasn't getting any response from the alien once more.

'_Well. Not that it matters. That'd be great- last nation standing, hm? I'm wasting away, anyway. No need to stress out whatever's going to happen.'_

A paper was shoved onto his face, shocking him. "W-What?!"

"Read the shit."

He looked at the alien first. _'Well, at least I understood that. His long absence clearly shook us all up; I have forgotten his foul-mouthedness and vulgarity.' _

He clutched the paper and read what was _written- 'wait, written?! Since when did Tony write?' _he thought in shock_\- _and that was when he realized it wasn't Tony who had written the letter. He was sure the ET didn't refer to others as "Hey guys". Especially write a letter though.

With trembling hands, he straightened himself and read the letter.

_Hey guys, dude, dudette, or whichever nation is currently reading this,_

_Sup! So Tony must have given this letter to you if you're reading this already. That's awesome!_

_I mean, well, not really. It's not awesome at all, because if you're getting this letter, that means the future is really, really bad. Not to mention that well.. . I'm not the one who's going to do what you're going to do next with my instructions. (Sigh) Must be that bad._

_Well, I'm not here to bring your spirits down, if shit had hit the fan this time. Nope, I'm here to give you hope, because that's my job!_

_(Always my job though, though I am not complaining.)_

_Now to business matters._

_The device that Tony will give you once you're already done reading this letter is actually a modified walkie-talkie. Yes, a walkie-talkie, and it's not the modern ones, so you have to rack your brain and memory to remember how it actually works. Going on, this walkie-talkie is modified in a sense that, it can send it to the past._

_Okay, it may sound absurd. But it's true. Tony gave it to me, and he would never lie to me about these things. He even helped me modify all of this. So see, you can send a message to our past selves. I hope that Tony in the past will receive the message in his device; he's vague like that._

_The only thing I couldn't change was the time limit, which is five minutes. So you couldn't actually tell them where everything started wrong; the only thing that you could do is to request help from the past to help their future selves (us a year ago, I hope). Learn everything from them, and hope they don't make the same mistakes._

_I know that's pretty stupid, but they wouldn't know what they're doing will end it in our demise this timeline, unless they experience it themselves. I don't know. If you have a better plan, then go. This is what I'm just proposing; 'cause I know I wouldn't actually get everything in my head in the past._

_Keep it short and simple too. Because that message will be hard to decode if it's passing through the timeline barrier, and if it's too long, then the translation would be destroyed and crap like that, which would be annoying._

_Hope for the best if the machine works, because I want my past self to have a better future than me._

_The hero,_

_Alfred F Jones, United States of America_

_P.S. I'd like to think I died heroically, as I have always dreamed of dying like one._

The nation smiled wistfully, reading the last part. Yes, yes he did.

That kid… a kid compared to them, actually, still held out till the end. And for him to make a strange device- a _time travelling message sender- _which he knew was just in his imagination was made for the welfare of all, it warmed his heart.

Never doubt that American. He wanted to reach the moon, and he did.

He wanted him to send a message to a different timeline with a device in a fifty-fifty chance of succeeding?

He was going to trust that American, even against all the odds. And maybe trust himself that he could send it, and the device will work in his use. And the five-minute limit? He was going to maximize it.

"You were supposed to give me a device Tony?" he asked, looking expectantly (and a little bit of excitement rushing through his veins, but who the hell would blame him) and held out his hand. Tony stared at him with those weird red big eyes of his and not a second later did he feel a weight on his hand.

"Shit. That bitch motherfucking crap."

The last standing country personification clutched the device tightly in his hands. He nodded his head towards the alien and twiddled the device's antenna.

He had a message to send.

* * *

**Yahoo, here I go! You might notice after these chapters I tend to focus on America... because he's my favorite XD. Just like me focusing on Konran/Naruto more in my other story. But don't worry. The G8 will be the main cast. And the whole world.**

**You'll see how I'll handle it. :)**


	2. The Message

**Well hello there! I kind of just realized I failed to post another chapter, I mean... what the flip.**

**Anyway, this story is dragging. Seriously. Tell me if it gets annoying. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Message**

**Year 2015**

Sometime around 2015, Earth years, Tony hovered over Earth in peace.

Silence enveloped his spaceship, the sounds of beeping the only things heard (as space was a vacuum, devoid of sound). Nothing notable for his presence to be needed was happening, that was why he was just out in space.

Until a special device of his beeped- a _very _special device, a material exclusive to his kind _only _to transmit messages- making him look at it in interest.

And when it started in one of the many languages of Earth (jumbled though, like it had a hard time to transmit the message), he immediately drove his spaceship towards his only nation-friend.

* * *

America was snoring on his office table when he felt something poke his arm. Blinking his sleepiness away, he turned to see his friend Tony standing beside him, an odd device on his hand.

"Tony? Wa- What's that?" he put on his eyeglasses.

The extra-terrestrial immediately shook its head and grabbed hold of his wrist. He gestured towards the device on his hand and spoke. (Of course, to a normal person it was heard in a _very _colorful language, but it was normal with the bespectacled nation).

"I got a message from another timeline, Alfred. And it concerns your nations."

* * *

The blond nation couldn't comprehend the idea of whatever his ET friend had told him earlier. America looked at him with wide eyes as he drove to his house. "No freaking way dude." He kept repeating, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the green light. "Tell me it's April Fool's Day."

"It's jumbled though." Tony continued without missing a beat. He was used to the American. "That's why I already set up your computer and some of my equipment out of your house. We have to rearrange the wavelength as it travelled through time to make it understandable."

"Oh. Oh man, that's… shiz, that's a lot to take in." America exhaled and revved the car. "Let me ask permission with the President, bud. Boss told me we were going to have the UN and World Meeting two days from now."

* * *

World Meetings were important. All nations should practically attend to check up on each other, get updated with the current events and their personal lives, and discuss the government and et cetera. It happens either once in three months, five months, even a year in between, or everyday if they had a feeling of the sense of urgency in matters. All in all, you simply can't absent yourself from the meetings.

"ORDER!" Germany yelled, annoyed at the on-going chaos occurring in the room. "SIT DOWN!"

"Ve, Germany," Italy piped up beside him, tapping the table. "Just let them do it. We haven't held a World Meeting for almost six months, their friends have missed each other!"

Germany faltered with his glare. "But we are here to discuss political matters…" he muttered under his breath. He looked around, and indeed, everyone was talking to a friend of theirs, most likely being updated from whatever was happening with them.

"We could always have the political matters tomorrow, since we _had _scheduled this for a three-day meeting, _Doitsu-san_." Japan added respectfully, clasping his hands. "Let them enjoy for a while."

The blonde huffed slightly but nonetheless sat down.

"How have you been, Germany? Japan?" Italy greeted.

"Okay." Japan simply replied.

"Fine, thank you." Germany answered. He suddenly felt the awkwardness between their group. "Uhh..You? How's life?"

"Ve~ it was so nice!" Veneziano smiled brightly. "We had lots of pasta, and Romano visited me once in a while! And we had fights sometimes, but Romano always forgave me and gave me pizza! Then we tried touring the visitors, but _fratello _ended up screaming at them because they thought the Leaning Tower of Pisa was in South Italy, when in truth it's actually in my part! And-"

"What do you mean you couldn't attend the bloody meeting, you git?!" England's voice suddenly rang in annoyance. "You know we already scheduled it earlier!"

"_Amerique, _why would you skip a meeting? Oh, we haven't seen each other for a long time, _mon chere!_" France wailed beside the Brit. England rolled his eyes at the Frenchman but directed his look at the phone that was on speaker mode.

"And why're you absent aru?" China wondered across the two, knowing that the hero-obsessed blonde will hear them even throughout all the noise.

"United States of America absent?" Russia snorted beside the other nation. "Well, never thought I'd see the day, _da?"_ he smiled creepily, not caring that the American wouldn't even see him over the phone.

A beep sounded, and the sound of someone typing reached their ears. America scoffed over the phone. "Puh-lease, you could handle the meeting without the hero, yeah? And stop smiling, you creep." That he directed to Russia. "Even over the phone I know you're doing it."

"Thank you, Amerika." Russia smirked, chuckling at the tone of annoyance.

England looked a little put out. "What do you mean you're not actually attending? Your president is just upstairs, having the United Nations meeting."

"Yeah, Prez is there, I know that." He chuckled over the phone. "Sorry guys, I just can't attend."

Even though Japan knew it was disrespectful to eavesdrop, he couldn't stop himself from glaring at the direction of the phone. "_Nani, Affuredo-san? _We were going to discuss the new energy-saving machine, right?"

"Japan? That you?"

France sighed. "That was him, _Amerique. _But enough of that! Why couldn't you attend?"

"And stop typing aru!" China reprimanded.

America groaned. "I swear you guys- geez. And Japan, sorry. And is Germany and Veneziano there? I mean, are they listening to us or something, because you know, I don't want to repeat myself later…"

"_Chotto matte._" Japan called. "_Itaria-san? Doitsu-san? _America will not attend the meeting."

"WHAT?!" Germany exploded. "I specifically told him to attend this meeting and stop playing his video games or whatever he was doing that time! Is he on the phone?" England raised his hand and pointed towards the phone on the middle. "America, why are you not going to attend the meeting?"

"We haven't seen each other for a while, veh!" Italy whined, his curl looking like it was drooping down with his feelings. "I have lots to talk about, and you're not here!"

"Sorry dude." America's tone truly sounded apologetic. "I have work. Besides, you could always tell Canada whatever you wanted to tell me, I'm sure he'll do that." He stopped whatever he was doing and they could feel that he had put them on speaker phone now, as the typing sounded stronger. Most likely he had placed his phone beside the keyboard. "Mattie _is _there, right?"

The nations just looked at each other, wondering who Canada/Mattie was before France snapped his fingers. "Oh, _Matthieu? _He is somewhere here, I think. I've seen him earlier this breakfast, getting pancakes at the dining room."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. Work? Um, well it's not _exactly _work, look, I'm just doing something very important-"

"-that is not government related." Germany ended, expecting the response. A sheepish sigh sounded from the phone, confirming his thoughts.

"Well, we're not discussing anything serious though, America, so don't you worry!" Italy piped up energetically. "Veh, we're just catching up. Tomorrow will be everything serious. Don't hang up!" he pleaded, clasping his hands.

"My bill will be high." England sighed.

"Well, we will all pay." Japan shrugged, seeing that it was completely justifiable. "We used your phone." He directed the next question to his friend. "_America-san, _what are you doing?"

"My work- hey, Tony, do you think that the frequency should be altered or something? I tried with the original hertz, but I couldn't understand the other words." His voice slightly became softer, probably walking away from the phone. "What? You mean I need to do it? But it's your machine! I can't understand how it works!"

The nations awkwardly looked at each other, hearing the conversation the blonde was having with the extra-terrestrial. "Oh, so you mean if I turn it on the right time I'll get the words? Awesome dude! Thanks!" A sound of a computer chair wheeling was heard. "So yeah, I'm working. And Tony told me I should stop calling you from now, the message couldn't process through correctly. The cell signal is disrupting the frequencies."

"You're hanging up?" England spluttered. "You bloody git! What bunch of nonsense are you doing right now with that bloody alien of yours?" The phone made the tone that sounded when the other person has hanged up. "Augh." He rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"He seemed pretty busy though." France noticed, putting a hand on his chin, a look of concentration on his face. "Maybe the work he's doing is _really _important. We all know he's always excited in meeting the other nations especially if there is a big gap in seeing each other."

Germany seemed to realize something. "Does that mean he will not attend even in the next two days?" England unsurely nodded. "That's unacceptable! A country as influential as him cannot be absent in this kind of meetings!"

"It's not like we actually accomplish anything aru." China butted in, bored. He rolled his eyes when the others looked at him in an aghast expression. "What? It's true- we just all end up arguing."

"Not always." Russia disagreed. "But there is only one way to know what that idiot is actually doing, _da? _We cannot know anything if he doesn't want to indulge to us."

England nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow, we go to his house. ASAP."

"But the meeting-" Germany faltered as Russia smiled creepily at him.

"Will either be cancelled or be moved next week. And it's not like they can't decide for themselves, _net?"_

The unofficial leader of the World Meetings sighed as he saw the other looks the others were directing at him. "Alright, we have to cancel the meeting-"

"You don't need to do that." A _very _soft voice piped up beside them, scaring the ones nearby. Canada's eye twitched but did not falter. "America will be attending the meeting tomorrow, and he'll tell you everything that you need to know."

"_Mattheiu! _Is what he really is doing really important? If not, I could have skipped this meeting as well! _Que fait-il?_" he asked, annoyed.

_"__Traduction d'un message à partir d'une dimension différente, _France." Canada said, watching as his former guardian's eyes widened. He laughed quietly.

"_Quoi?! Impossibilité!" _

"What's impossible, frog?" England demanded. "You know bloody well other nations such as us have a limited vocabulary of French!"

"Well~ if you actually gave time to learn the language of _l'amour, _you would understand that-"

China and Germany coughed.

France pouted. "-_Amerique _was actually translating a message from a different dimension!"

All of their jaws dropped, sans Canada, who already knew about whatever his brother was doing, and Russia, who just hid a smirk in his scarf.

"Now we really need to see him, _si_?" Italy commented. He looked excited at the prospect.

"Good thing I know his address here." Japan added, looking at his phone. "He's somewhere-"

"Oh, you can't find him at any of his houses." Canada cut, waving his hand. "If you really want to see him, you have to officially end this meeting. It won't be polite for all of you to walk out without telling them, right? They might get angry at the misunderstanding, eh?"

Japan nodded, as well as Germany.

"Very well, I will inform them of the inconvenience, _entschuldigen sie."_

* * *

Booking for the flight to his brother's country was an easy feat. They took the next plane that was flying to the USA, and even got the business class even if they were late to book. The annoying part was the drive.

The drive was uneventful, if you didn't count the many stopovers they had to do because it was either Italy was going to the bathroom, China was getting snacks, France stretching his body, and et cetera. All in all, it took them at least five unnecessary trips, and Canada was trying to maintain his legendary patience and calmness.

'_You could do this, Canada. Come on, you have America as your brother. You endured centuries dang it, CENTURIES before you blew up and poured everything out to him for three hours. You could take this.' _

"Everyone settled?" Canada asked, faux sweetness plastered on his face. "It's only an hour drive, so take your pit stop or something like that, because I swear of someone goes on another pit stop we will _never reach America on time." _He said in an annoyed tone.

England was going to say something but saw the murderous look on his former colony. "Nevermind." He muttered under his breath. "Go on lad, no one needs anything more. It is a one hour ride, right?"

"_Oui."_

* * *

"America!" Italy yelled after practically getting out of the car. "America! We're here! Your house is nice! Let us in- UURK!" he gasped as Germany held his collar, lifting him up.

Germany rubbed his temples. "Please don't scream in front of his house, we didn't even announce we were going to his house, and that's rude."

"Don't worry, he won't mind at all." Canada hopped out of the driver's seat, slamming the door. "I hope he took down the missiles and explosives though…" he muttered under his breath.

But this was disapproved as several guns, machines holding bombs and other explosives such as missiles were pointed towards the group of nations, covered with red laser pointers. **SECURITY ALERT. SHOW IDENTIFICATION OR RECEIVE THE CONSEQUENCES.**

"AIYAH!" China yelled, shocked. "What is this aru?!"

Russia touched one of the explosives and quirked an eyebrow. "These are genuine? _Amerika _is paranoid with whatever he's doing, to have heavy security on the front gate."

"It's just like his Area 51." England muttered.

"_Matthieu! _We need help? These explosives don't look nice." France called, eyes wide.

"_Merde. _I thought he already took down the explosives." Canada raced towards the door and performed a series of knocks.

"_Nani? _What are you doing, _Kanada-san?" _Japan asked as he neared the North American.

"Knocking a special knock." Canada answered. "Alfred! I'm here, take down these explosives in an instant! The other nations are here as well, and if you fire at least one of these you will be risking international affairs!" he yelled in his own version.

The nations waited for a few seconds before the explosives and guns retracted. The front door opened and revealed America, though he looked quite haggard.

"Whoa Al, did you even sleep or rest like I told you to?" Canada asked, worried for his brother's health.

"A little." America admitted, shrugging. He then looked past his brother. "Hey, what are they doing here in my secret headquarters?" He referred to the other nations standing behind his twin. "It's called _secret headquarters _for a reason, you know."

"And?"

"It's supposed to be a secret!"

"They wanted to visit you because you made them curious because of whatever you're doing. Which reminds me," Canada hit his brother's head, who immediately winced.

"What was that for?" America whined, rubbing his head even though it didn't hurt.

"What was with the explosives? Were you trying to copy some of your movies or something?" Canada scolded, a disapproving look on his face. "Is that your front doorbell or something?"

"Um, well you see, it's like Despi-"

"Is everyone who's going here will be greeted like that? Does your president even know that you actually possess these machinery?"

"Yeah, I mean no, um-"

"And why is your place so far anyway? Do you know it was a pain in the butt to drive here? Especially with all the stopovers these guys made me do!"

"Dude, I told you to try my transportation device-"

"You think I will actually use that?" Canada glared, and America suddenly looked small suddenly.

"Uhh…"

Meanwhile, the other nations were looking at the tirade of the usually quiet Canada scolding the normally prideful and undeterred America, amused.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" France asked, worried. "I think _Amerique's _going to cry."

"Nope." England smirked. "Let me enjoy this for a moment."

"What were you thinking, not attending-!"

"DUDE WHY DID YOU EVEN GO HERE IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO SCOLD ME?!" America suddenly yelled, seething. Canada suddenly stopped, realizing what he was actually doing for the past five minutes. "What the hell man?!"

"Um, I'm sorry America, Alfred, I'm just so annoyed today and I kind of belted everything to you, sorry." Canada looked at the floor, eyes drooping. America looked guilty at making his brother and shook his head.

"It's okay." He then looked at the others.

"That was sweet." Russia laughed, face hidden in his scarf. America's eye twitched.

"Yeah, whatever." He gestured towards his house. "Hey guys, want to come inside? Uh, just don't come near my computer or anything, or the garage." He wrapped an arm around his brother and led him inside.

The other nations followed suit, and was surprised at the orderliness of everything, and the fact that the computer was actually connected to a satellite dish, that was connected to a larger machine being manned by Tony.

"Sorry guys for the mess, haha." America apologized, rubbing his hand behind his head.

"What…" England muttered, looking at all the technology littered around the room. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Bollocks, what are _these? _If this is some bloody conspiracy matter that you are currently obsessed with I will not forgive you for skipping a meeting-"

"Dude stop." America ordered, annoyed. "Guys, I haven't even explained myself, sheesh."

"Then explain, how are you translating a message from a different timeline?" Germany demanded. His eyes travelled over the machine that had a _lot _of lights, and beeped a lot of times. "If I understood that correctly from France and Canada earlier."

America directed a pout over his brother. "Dude, you already spilled the awesome part? I wanted to tell them personally! I was going to show them the whole message tomorrow at the world meeting!" He blinked as he understood what Germany had said. "Wait, you told them in French?"

"_Oui. _And enough about that, the meeting? Which you may have not attended, as you will be tired." Canada pointed out. "And I do what I want."

America raised his hand to say something but shook his head in defeat. Moving on, he looked at the others with a big smile on his face. "Aright, so you know that part, so I just have to explain. Yesterday, Tony had received a signal in his UFO and he noticed it was all in gibberish. So here I am now, translating it word per word… I'm about to finish it. I wanted to show you guys today at the meeting, but bleh." At this point he hid a yawn in his sleeve hoping that no one would see it. Too bad France had fast eyes.

"_Amerique, _why don't you rest for a minute?" he offered. "I'm sure that a little rest wouldn't be that time-consuming."

"_Shi de, _and maybe we could continue whatever you're doing." China agreed. America made a move to disagree before he was pushed onto a couch suddenly. He looked up in astonishment and saw Russia with hands behind his back. He glared quickly at the tallest nation, who smiled innocently.

"What?"

"F you." America glared, but it was ineffective as he yawned. A few seconds afterwards he dozed off immediately.

"Ve, he's really tired." Italy noticed sadly. He then looked at the alien in the room. "_Ciao, _Mister Tony, could we help in translating the message? Maybe all of us can help finish the message faster!"

Tony just stood quietly in front of him, not uttering a single sound.

"Veh, what did I do?"

"_Tony-san." _Japan called, bowing. "_Oyasuminasai _for the inconvenience, but we would like to help. If this is indeed a different timeline message, and _Alfred-san _is intent on finishing it, it means he thinks it is urgent. Since he is currently sleeping, could we at least take the role of translating the message? We promise that we could easily learn it."

Canada nodded. "Besides, I watched Alfred to the basics, it couldn't be that hard."

Tony nodded.

And they started to learn how the machine worked.

* * *

Patience and perseverance were good qualities, virtues that almost all people tried to exercise. Sometimes it may be hard, but it was worth to possess these qualities. The government was actually happy that nations actually possessed these virtues.

But if one looked into the living of America's 'HQ' living room, one would probably not see that.

"BLOODY FU-"

France dived towards the Englishman's direction and tackled him, placing a hand on the other's mouth. He winced as England began to kick him in annoyance. "_Anglettere, _calm down! Calm down or I will KISS YOU!"

"Get away from me FROG!"

"I hate this aru!" China banged his head on the wall. "Alien technology never agreed with me anyway!" He stopped ranting. "Wait, I never had alien technology. Maybe that's understandable then."

Tony was doing the complicated side of things, and hearing the other nations complain sighed and muttered in his own language, '_Humans. So dramatic. Nations. Very dramatic.' _

Yet not all was lost, as Japan, Russia and Canada were diligently working on the machine. Russia was punching the necessary buttons, Japan was adjusting the hertz and Canada was listening and writing whatever he was hearing. Germany had gone out earlier to fix the satellite dish and help in manning the machine with Tony. Italy was cooking in the kitchen.

"What's next?" Canada asked, looking at Russia and Japan.

"Um, _Roshya-san?" _Japan called the other nation.

"That's the end of the message." Russia conveyed, adjusting his scarf. He tried to look if there was anything left, but there was none.

Canada shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so. Who sent the message? "

"There could have been a time limit." Russia thought out loud.

"Let me hear! I'm excited!" Italy looked pleadingly at Canada. He held a big platter of pasta and other different Italian food. The other nations looked appreciative at what he had done, but he heard France asked where he had gotten all the ingredients. "From his pantry! I was surprised he had these in his place." He answered. He then turned back to Canada. 'So, can I hear it already?"

"Um, it's not arranged correctly. The whole thing was gibberish." Canada explained, accepting the plate that Italy was distributing.

"Whoa, food!" America suddenly sat down, rubbing his hands.

Russia snorted. "And you finally wake up after three hours."

"Shut up- hey, what are you doing there?!" He screamed, pointing at Russia. He then registered that it wasn't only Russia who was sitting in front of the devices, but the others as well. "I mean, what the hell are you all doing there?! Didn't I tell you not to mess with that?"

England struggled to stand up and shushed America. "Your alien friend allowed us to help."

"What, Tony allowed you to-" America's face suddenly paled. '_What the freaking hell ohmygo-'_

"What's wrong, _Meiguo?_" China asked.

Japan followed his friend's line of vision, which was England struggling to break away from France _on the floor_. Japan understood whatever was going through the other's head and chuckled. And paled.

"Nothing, I mean haha, nothing at all- wow, this tastes good Feliciano!" America threw his hands up in the air, diverting his attention away from his former guardian.

"_Grazie!" _he smiled widely, but remembered the message. "Alfred, please arrange the message!" Italy pleaded. "I want to hear the whole message already!"

America cocked his head to the side. "Oh that's easy. I saw the pattern actually. Did someone write the words?" Canada handed over the paper he had written on, and vaguely America noticed that Germany had entered the room. "Thanks. Let me see…."

He slid on the computer chair and began typing the words and aligning the voice pitch and this is what he got:

_Good morning._

"Germany!"

Germany perked up and looked at his friend. "What _Italia_?"

"No, Germany! That's Germany's voice!"

"You think so?" England quirked a thick eyebrow, crossing his arms. "It might be too early to assume that."

"No." Italy shook his head. "I would know Germany's voice anywhere! We've been friends for a long time! Likewise for Japan!"

"So. Do you know how he screams your name?" France asked perversely. America gagged in front of the computer and England and Germany whacked France on the head. China just waved his hand in a 'go on' gesture.

_Guten tag._

_This is not a fake message. It may sound absurd, but this comes from the future, and… I am in need of dire help. The future is not how you think it would be. It's more tech savvy, yes. Peaceful?_

_…__No._

_A lot of things will happen. But everything that had happened will not be sufficiently transmitted accordingly. I have to cut it short. I have instructions from America for you to ask the Tony of your timeline to borrow the time-travelling device that he in your current time is building. This will only be applicable if this message lands in the current timeline. I hope so._

_From that on, you will know whatever mistake we have committed. Turn back and return to your time, and DON'T do it once more. Take it from me, if I had the chance, I would have done it._

_Unfortunately… I can't anymore. I couldn't even walk. I think I'm fading as well. The time limit was supposed to be five minutes but-_

_Please._

_Stop the future. _

_I wish you luck._

_Passen Sie auf sich auf. (Take care.)_

_This is Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany._

_Tschüß. (Bye.)_

Static was heard over the message.

_Ich vermisse euch alle. (I miss you all.)_

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap! I'm sad for Germany though...**

**Next chapter up: they're saying goodbye!**


	3. Goodbye

**Hello there. And thank you to all who have made my story a favorite, had alerted, reviewed and followed it! I'm pretty excited! And 's is a bully... It made me check _all _of the italicized parts again, and the parts I divided with it. Tell me if I've done something wrong!**

**Is my story bad? I mean, I feel so happy for the people who have appreciated my story... but what do you think I've done wrong? :(**

**Bah, BV away!**

**Onward****, a-go!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Goodbye**

Silence reigned in the room, and no nation dared to say a word. Even Italy looked terrified, and America just stared at the screen.

"Holy.. Somehow that just makes my life worse."

"Well..."

"That is so sad!" France gasped in exclamation, frowning. He put a hand on his chest to accentuate his worry. "How would it even reach to that point?" His lip quivered. "How could the future turn out so badly? I thought it would be a nice world!"

"Apparently not, aru." China remarked sadly. 'And from Germany's point of view, his voice seemed to be tinged with sadness, grief, and loss. I hope that if we're going to do something, it will be okay.'

"Well, that's it!" America exclaimed, fist pounding to an open palm. "The future needs us, so we have to help them. And I heard my name, so apparently, I'm still the hero!" He grinned brightly, though his smile dimmed.

'But if I survived, I would be the one to send the letter. Does that mean...?'

Canada looked at the second switch in the eyes of his brother, and it was sadness. "America, are you okay?" Canada asked worriedly. He observed as his twin's face marred a fake happy expression. "What… you look…"

"I just realized something." America whispered, winking. "No need to be worried."

"You're not possibly thinking of using a time machine?" England questioned, frowning. "For all we know, this might be a hoax. From an alien, that seems very possible."

"Limey bas –"Tony called in the back in retort.

"From an alien, _Anglettere_? I don't think so." France disagreed. "And the Germany from the message seemed to be distressed and sad. The message must have been from the future." France knew these things, really. A person's voice conveys a lot of things.

"It couldn't be a copycat, England!" Italy piped up, waving his hand. "Germany's voice is hard to copy, and when he does send messages, he always starts his messages with Guten tag and ends it with a German ciao!"

"Is that true?" China asked the other man. "If that is true, and the fact that you don't remember it, means it came from a very good impersonator or your future self was the one that really sent this -aru."

Germany nodded his head, though he was not sure himself. "I doubt it will be easy to copy me…. And I don't remember recording something like that. Plus… the I'll miss you all part.. That will be hard for me to tell. This means I was in real distress."

"I believe that this is from the future." America said with conviction. "Tony's time machine project had been kept secret, and Tony had told me the reason why the message had reached us from the other timeline to us is because it was converted into another data, so if it was sent in another timeline the very strands of time will not destroy it."

The others blinked at the logical explanation and decided to think about everything after they discuss everything. The still-doubtful nations proceeded with other questions.

"...The future isn't that nice, _da_?" At that point Russia's voice seemed to be laced with sadness. "I wonder how much we changed. Germany from that message seemed to be different..."

"Much more laid back in speaking?" Japan suggested, not sure. "That is what I think, _Roshia-san_."

"True." The man in question answered back.

"Great. The future is desolate, and we ourselves have changed so much that it seems to be incomprehensible to our situations right now. Bollocks, are you all sure that we are going to push through?" England frowned heavily. "The fate of the future mustn't be tampered with."

Azure eyes widened in astonishment. "But they need our help, England!" America pressed. "The future needs our help. It's that bad. I don't know about you dude, but I have to be a hero for them."

"Look at the facts first, aru-" China started in annoyance.

America's glasses glinted in the light. "If you don't want to go, it's okay. Nobody's pushing you, or anyone for that matter. All that matters to me is that the future needs a hero, and that'd be me. I'll gladly take that risk to save them."

A heavy coat of silence blanketed over them, wrapping them in a serious atmosphere.

"Alfred is right."

The others looked up in shock, not expecting that the superpower nation's rival/fellow superpower to speak up. Russia just rolled his eyes, but still kept a creepy smile on his face.

"There must be someone to save the future, but personally I think I want to believe everyone has become one with me already." At this, the nations looked horrified. "But then again, something must have happened to me, that means I cannot. I side with Alfred; he speaks right judgment."

The man in question smirked, chuckling lightly. "I knew I could count on you, Ruski." He bowed his head a little to show his gratitude. Russia smiled, but in a sincere way.

England huffed a little, turning his head towards the other direction. "Of course, I cannot leave you alone. The future might get messed up more than it already is, especially how reckless and dense you are." England decided, determined. "And we have to do this fast."

"I will be going as well, _Anglettere_! Amerique,_ s'il vous plait_?" France asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes.

"We-ell." America started, looking unsure. He looked at his extra-terrestrial friend. "Tony, I know the time machine that you're currently constructing is still in your home in your planet... And still a prototype. But how many people could it actually transport anyway?"

"I hope it could bring all of us-_aru_." China commented, bringing down the plate Italy had given him earlier. "Yet we cannot leave our country just like that. It will not benefit us nor will it help the future, if our present selves manage to destroy it first."

"It's not like our government couldn't function without us." Germany reminded, snorting lightly. They were personifications after all; the represented the land, the people, not the government and the people's decisions. There was a reason why they suddenly became like that...in the wars, of course.

"They'll be okay!" Italy added, trusting his own government.

"Tony says his machine could only transport approximately seven to eight people, and that's the max. If we exceed... Well, there might be no country personification anymore." America shrugged at the confused and horrified looks he was receiving. "Yep, eight only. Sucks, right?" He laughed. "But since I'm the hero, I'd be getting the first place."

"I already volunteered earlier." England and France answered simultaneously.

"_America-kun_, I will be accompanying you as well." Japan seconded.

"You sound like he's leading a heroic expedition or something." China rolled his eyes in exasperation as he saw the aforementioned nation's face light up like a kid getting a new toy on Christmas eve. "Yep, my point-_aru_. But I will be pitching in as well. I think Hong Kong can handle my country..." He thought to himself quietly.

"_Da_. I will be joining as well."

"Ve~ I always wanted to see my future self! And Germany too, so we're going as well!" Italy happily said, waving a white flag from nowhere. Germany didn't have to say anything.

"Heh, it means the G8 will be time-traveling, eh?" Canada observed, smiling lightly. "Then it's settled." He looked at his twin, who was eating pasta. "When will be your departure? You have to call the president and the other officials to inform them of your absence. And also, how long will you be there? You can't just disappear off from the face of the planet for a year, let me remind you."

"Af fink fo abert a monf of tho." America responded, making England's eye twitch.

"Don't speak while you're eating, you bloody git!" He scolded.

"About a month?" Canada replied, not bothering to listen to England's 'very annoying' rant about his brother eating with his mouth full. "Or are you expecting more than that?"

America swallowed. "Maybe more... I dunno."

"But, w-when will be leaving?" Italy asked.

"As soon as possible, actually, Itaria-san. This matter is urgent, and Tony has informed me through his space signals that he is heading towards his planet as we speak." Japan informed, looking at the Red blinking lights on the big monitor in America's living room. "Are we going to leave already?"

"It will not take long for him to return, I assume?" Germany looked at the other nations, who nodded. "I think it will be best to not let this take longer than needed. I will be getting my things from the hotel already, and I assume that all of you have the sufficient clothes...?"

"Yes, we were supposed to have a week-long party with America, did we not?" England thought aloud. "Ah, yes. We were- and now we are planning to time travel. I have never even thought that time traveling will ever cross my mind, especially experience it first-hand."

"What're you talking about, dude? You've got tons of shows with time-traveling as the subject!" America exclaimed. "And it never occurred to you? You've been talking to imaginary people and flying mint bunnies for a long time, and you think this is..." America seemed to be searching for the right word.

"Incomprehensible?" Russia supplied for the tongue-tied nation.

America brightened. "Yep, that one. But alright, I'll be leaving you guys, 'cause I'll be getting some of my heroic stuff as well." The superpower turned towards his timid brother. "You sure it's okay for you, Mattie? I wouldn't want you to be left behind..." He looked unsure.

Canada laughed, his stray strand of hair bobbing. "Nope, it's okay, Alfred. To and be a hero."

* * *

"You are going to fucking _what_, _fratello_?" Romano repeated as he watched his northern part get his things. "Don't tell me _crapola_, _idiota_. This shit isn't worth laughing at."

Veneziano flailed his arms. "But it's true, _fratello_! And Germany and the rest of the G8 are going as well, so I'm not lying!" He looked everywhere. "And I can't find my things, _fratello_! Germany will be mad at me for not packing my things neatly!"

Romano crossed his arms over his chest, obviously annoyed. His eyes twitched as Spain entered the room with another suitcase.

"Hello there, Veneziano!" Spain greeted amiably, handing out the suitcase. "I heard that you were going somewhere, and I remembered you left a suitcase last time you visited Romano and I. Here's some of your clothes as well!"

"Thank you Spain! _Grazie_, _grazie_! You just saved my life!"

"_Buenos_ _dias_, Veneziano." Spain looked at the other occupant in the room, his favorite tomato. "Romano! Have you said your goodbyes to your other half? I heard from France that they will be gone for a month or so!"

The southern part of Italy grunted, not really caring. "Hmph..."

Veneziano looked at him with a look of a kicked puppy. Romano groaned in response.

"Alright... I'll miss you, Feliciano." He blushed in embarrassment and anger when Spain laughed happily beside him. "Tell this to anyone and I'll deny I ever knew you, _tomato bastardo_."

"What? I didn't even do anything!"

"You were fucking laughing at me."

"No I wasn't, Lovino!"

"Shut the fuck up, Antonio."

"Lovi~"

North Italy decided to step in fast. "I'll miss you too, _fratello_."

* * *

"You are leaving the awesome Prussia alone for at least two months?" Prussia questioned, drinking his beer. He watched is his brother fold his clothes neatly in a suitcase and put some books and definitely innocent magazines into it. "But this isn't an order from the government? How come?"

"Bruder... Mein gott, just make sure that you wouldn't mess things up first." Germany sighed, exasperated at his older brother's actions. "Honestly, you sound like a little kid."

"Bah. The government can't handle the pure awesome that is me, anyway." Prussia grinned slightly. "A month, huh? Where?"

"Classified information, I'm sorry."

The former nation knitted his eyebrows. "But I thought that this wasn't issued by the government?" He received a distracted nod in return. "Wait... Does that mean it's self-appointed? That's rich! And you're actually coming with them, even better!" He laughed hysterically, patting the blonde nation's back. "I knew you had it in you to break the rules, West!"

Germany sighed in exasperation. "Whatever..."

* * *

"You're leaving? Whoa." South Korea breathed, eyes shining. "That's cool _da ze_!"

"_Hai_." Japan nodded to the other ASEAN nations that had come to visit him and China. Said nation was grabbing his Hello Kitty thing-a-majigs and stuffing it in his backpack. "_Chugoku-san_, are you not going to get a suitcase?"

"We are traveling through a portal, not a plane-_aru_." China reminded. "We don't exactly have appropriate places to bring our luggage with. Besides, it's easier to bring things on your back than holding them in your hands."

"True."Hong Kong nodded. Taiwan helped the self-proclaimed oldest nation. "But what do you mean by a portal? Are you supposed to be trying it or something?"

"Well, that is what I understood." China shrugged, not sure himself.

Japan waved his hands, panicking. "It's just a code name." He unwillingly glared at his former mentor for the slip-up. China rolled his eyes.

"_Zh__ǐshì zhàogù (Just take care)_. We'll be gone for at least a month, so goodbye."

"_Sayonara_ as well, _minna_."

* * *

"Norway? Romania? What are you doing here?" England asked, surprised at the two's appearance in front of his hotel room. It wasn't even annual magic meeting.

"We... Heard some things." Norway said in a low tone. "Nobody doesn't even know that I'm with Romania here. We just wanted to give you something that you could carry to your... Time traveling."

Thick eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. Um, well..."_ 'How'd they know? Must be their magical companions who were there, I knew I felt something.'_

"Here." Romania spoke up, sharp teeth exposed. He handed over a...

"Cellphone? I have a phone already, Thanks to the bloody git. " England pointed out, remember ping America's insistence on getting him one. He noticed the model of the gadget. "This is a phone that was popular ten years ago."

"It's a special one." Norway explained simply.

"You're going to need one way or another. What I learned with old things is that they are much more durable than newer things." Romania said vaguely. "Just keep it. You'll need it sometime."

England blinked, but accepted the gift. "Alright, but I still don't know what it does."

* * *

"Tony, how the hell did that even fit in your flying saucer man?" America looked at the gigantic time traveling portal. "That's some project of yours- at least future Germany's message actually reached to the time you're done with the time-travelling machine. That could have been sad."

Tony just chittered something intelligible to others but completely understandable to the blonde. "Yeah, yeah, I've said my goodbyes to Americat and Oscar. And don't look at me like that, I'm going to say goodbye to you afterwards."

He bent down and plugged in the socket, watching as it flickered. "We've got to do one more after we return, just as a debt to you, since using your device was kind of unannounced." He grinned as Tony just gave him the finger. "Yeah, whatever dude."

He looked at his watch and noticed that two hours had passed since the nation's had left to retrieve their things from their respective hotels. "Where are they?"

"I'm here, and so is the bloody frog." England's voice suddenly filtered the air, being followed by France himself. "I see that this is actually the device? I hope this will work, since this is the work of an alien."

"Bloody f*cking sh*t, shut your mouth, limey b*tch." Tony griped out in monotone, align France laugh at the irony.

"Oh, _Anglettere_, notice that even extraterrestrial beings also don't like you! I told you to at least lessen your eyebrows!"

"What is the connection to the topic, you wanker!"

"Ve~ look at that, Germany! The portal's big!" Italy's voice suddenly piped up from the front door. America went and offered the others with a hug, whom Veneziano gladly returned and Germany awkwardly back.

"Alright dudes, we'll just need to wait for Russia and China." America waved to his brother, whom the others actually forgot was in the same room as they were. "Can you seem them Mattie?"

"There they are." Canada pointed outside, Russia walking on the sidewalk while China got out of a taxi. "Where's Jap- oh." He finally saw the other Asian board down the taxi. "Nevermind."

Russia entered in without a word, but he had a certain glint in his eye when he saw the time traveling machine. He was clutching on his scarf as well. China and Japan were chatting with each other, but immediately stopped when they were in front of the machine.

"So that's it, _aru_?" China asked, pointing. "Well. We don't need to waste any time. We should get going."

England huffed. "We were waiting for you, China." He pointed out.

"Hm. Whatever-_ahen_."

"Alright, dudes!" America said enthusiastically, grabbing Canada in the process. "We'll be leaving, so..." He looked at his brother. "Miss you bro."

"Whatever you hoser." But Canada's insult was light. He was smiling as well, hugging his brother tighter. "Take care. Knowing you, you might go over the hero business. Just offer help when it's needed, okay?"

"Sure, sure." He rolled his eyes. He patted Tony's head in goodbye.

France (fabulously) snorted, hearing Canada's reminder. "Oh, _Matthieu_. _Mon ami_, we'll try to reign in that hard-headed bull of a brother of yours in the best way we could."

Russia chuckled. "That'd be hard, _da_?"

"Bollocks, it will." England groaned. America glared at them, and Italy laughed.

"That wouldn't be too hard, _no_."

"_Ja_, it would be."

And all of them stepped in the portal, leaving Canada,Kumajirou and Tony alone in the room, staring as the device swallow them all and spark uncontrollably. It began sparking off the electrical system and removing electricity in the house, and the whole subdivision. Canada sweatdropped.

"They're gone?" Kumajirou asked, his beady little eyes wandering towards the empty advanced technology. "No more?"

"Fucking great. This goddamn house couldn't even handle sh*t that I bring from my universe with, the cr*p it does." Tony swore, walking towards his invention and checking on the burnt wires. "Bastards should come back in one piece, especially Alfred. The sh*t he does is what wants me to come back in this house."

Canada smiled, now understanding the alien a little bit. He hugged Kumakichi tightly. "Yeah, I hope Al and the others will be okay."

* * *

"AAAAH OH MY GOOOOOD!"

America slammed on the grass, wincing on impact. His eyes were tightly shut and he was feeling a little dizzy. He rolled to the side and blinked at the sudden influx of the light.

"Dang... If that was any other nation or human they might've died or broken some bones." He looked around, still on the floor. "Now where are the others? Or was I the last one?"

As he had said, the sky above him turned into a portal and began spewing other nations out of it, making his expression change. "Whoa dudes not on me-!"

All other seven nations with him slammed into him. "Ugh shiz."

"Quite a mouth you have there, _Amerique_." France's voice registered into his befuddled mind, chuckling. "Don't be like that."

"Erm... I'm not heavy, am I?" Germany asked somewhere.

He didn't really actually know where the hell the others were. America groaned, wincing. "No? Just stop elbowing into my insides, whoever's doing that."

"Sorry." England answered back.

He felt the others remove themselves from him. He saw Japan and Italy offer their hands to him and he accepted it. England however immediately looked around and gaped at what he saw.

"Where... Where in the blue blazes are we?" He muttered under his breath.

The place was indeed, amazing. As they were a few kilometers away from the main city, they could only see few glimpses of what the place looked like. Skyscrapers could be seen from afar, yet almost all of them had a green design on the side. Cars weren't flying yet though, but all of them looked like they were new designs. People were walking on the sidewalk, yet at least they weren't wearing any weird clothes at all. The buses/taxis even looked like they were technologically-wired as well. The waiting shed (assuming) looked like they were modernized as well.

"I-it looks like a movie!" Italy exclaimed, getting stars in his eyes. "We have to go! I want to check on it!"

"Not yet-_aru_." China commented, brushing the remaining dirt off of him. "We still have to know which country we are in. Who feels a connection to the place?"

America raised his hand.

"Alright _aru_. We're in America." He concluded, looking annoyed at the notion.

"How'd you know, dude?"

"A country feels a certain connection with his own country. Do you not know that, _aru_?"

America narrowed his eyes, a little put-out. "Sorry. I thought that only applied to current nations of the year; not for time traveling ones." He answered back.

"Uhuh. Just admit you didn't know that."

"I told you, I know what you're talking about-!"

"_Aiyah, y_ou think that-"

"We have other things to worry about." Germany reminded, clapping his hands. "Do not initiate any argument this current time. We are in an unknown territory, technically, and another problem in our hands."

"_Nani_?" Japan asked the stoic blonde. "What is it?"

Germany gestured to his hands, and to the others. "We don't have our things."

* * *

"See? I told you _aru_. It was better to bring your things in a backpack." China smiled at Japan, who was sulking with the other nations as well. "I held onto it very tight. See? It's still with me. Unlike with you, your things are now lost in time. I wonder where they went as well."

"Stop reminding us how wise you were, China." France pleaded. "I don't want to remember that all my very expensive things were there, for your information."

"Not all of us, you bloody frog." England smirked, knowing a little gift was still in his pocket.

"Awesome! I still got my phone! Alright!" America exclaimed, holding onto his phone that was actually on an ID lace. His brother was actually the one who had thought to make him wear the ID lace around his neck and tucked into his clothes. "Okay dude," he blinked as he looked at the settings. "Dang, even the whole city's wifi-Ed."

"Wifi-ed?" The nation who hadn't talked for a while spoke up. Russia had a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean by that, Amerika?"

"My cellphone's picking up signals all over the place. I think it's city-centric!" The man's face lit up. "That's so awesome! It's like what we frigging planned, Kiku!"

Japan blushed and nodded. "_Hai_. That is quite amazing."

"I still don't get it why you're so hyped up about Wi-Fi though, aru." China said, exasperation marring his voice. "But what're you going to do with Internet? We have to navigate around this place."

"...Google maps?" Italy pitched in uncertainly.

"... News update?" France commented, putting a finger on his chin in thought. "But do you know the password though? You don't know how to hack." He then saw America looking Russia with a glint in his eyes. "...Do you?"

"I might have learned a few things about hacking." Russia said simply. "And a lot of experience." The others looked at him to elaborate. "Cold War." He quipped.

Russia then started to work in hacking the WiFi access port, while the other nations talked about it.

"Why not check the UN building?" England thought aloud, looking at them expectantly. "If ever the base was moved or whatsoever, it couldn't be changed that far. And it could be mapped in the Internet." He looked at the faucet-wielding Russian. "Russia? Are you sure you could hack in that access port? Security measures could have been heightened, since this is in the future."

"I can do it."

France looked back at the others. "Or maybe the landmarks as well. It'd be hard to move the Statue of Liberty, oui? If we are indeed in New York, then we should see that eventually."

"Maybe. But isn't Lady Liberty well... Tall?" America asked.

"The skyscrapers are higher than ever. They could have blocked the view." Germany rationalized, noticing that some were saying hi to them. "Uhh... Say hi."

"Huh?"

"Say hi to them." The group obeyed and began waving to them in enthusiasm. The citizens just smiled and turned around, going back to their own merry way. At the same time, Russia had smiled his special smile and handed out America's phone.

"Here, is that okay, _da_? I have hacked in the government WiFi."

"G-Government WiFi?" England blinked. "But didn't you say you were going to hack in the city WiFi?"

"_Nyet_. I will not do that."

"So I'll be searching-aha! We're near it! AWESOME." America fist-pumped in victory. "'Kay, peeps. Follow the hero!" The others nodded in agreement, and decided since it was particularly America's territory; they had to follow him around. The G8 decided to walk and observe.

And every single new thing they saw, they gaped. Inwardly and outwardly.

They weren't prepared for everything that will happen though.

And they will be in the greatest shock in their lives in the events to come.

* * *

**Do the R&amp;R&amp;R and F... wow. Weird, but ya know what I mean!**


	4. Hello, Me

**So, um. BCFireShadow here.**

**I'm ALIVE! OH YEAH!**

**Guys, regarding this chapter and onward, the past Hetalia crew will be referred as their human names, and the futures as their country names. There will be a prompt on when that happens, so please make sure to stay alert.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Hello, Me**

"We are supposed to what now?"

A blond eyebrow rose in return. "Check the UN building and see to it that it is demolished. How many times do I have to say that? And did you just say that? I think my brother's rubbing of on you."

"No, he hasn't. B-But-"

"Look, England." An exasperated sigh escaped the man's lips. "I know that building holds a lot of memories of us and the others, but my brother's government is already issuing a file to take down the building. I'm just telling you earlier this notice because you might find some things there that might be worth saving."

The latter looked at the corner of his eyes, considering his chances. "Alright. I understand. Who am I going with? I assume I'm not the only one in this."

Papers shuffled as they were organized. "France."

"Somebody say my name~?" The current subject suddenly showed up, slinging an arm around England. "_Bonjour, mon ami, _I did not anticipate I will be arriving early, but here I am! So _Anglettere _will be in need of my assistance, _oui?"_

"Correct."

"You will not bother me, frog."

"Sure, sure, you big grouch."

"Great. I'll be talking to Japan if you ever need to contact me, okay?"

France waved in farewell, grabbing England in the process of going out of the building. "Sure, we will contact you if ever an attack or a strange anomaly happens in the UN building! Goodbye, _Mathieu!"_

Canada watched them go outside, chuckling as he heard the two argue amongst themselves once again. "Hm. Some things never change."

"What do you think we're supposed to see here, _Anglettere?" _France asked as he showed his ID to the officer in charge guarding the to-be demolishing site. "Pictures? Laws that weren't passed?" Then he whispered the last words. "Painful memories?"

England shrugged his shoulders, frowning. "I do not know, actually. Canada's orders were to check the building. That's it."

"If we were supposed to check on some girls, this will be more exciting." He received a slap on the hand. "What? It's true."

"We're here to check on some things and you think of girls, typical."

"Sometimes boys as well." France admitted.

"Ugh." How he managed to think of it while doing something important amazed him in a not-so-good way. As these thoughts ran through his mind, England's eyes widened as he felt…. Something out of the place. Like there was something not normal happening and it wasn't a change of events. It was akin to a disruption of magic. "France, do you feel that?"

Being-not-so magical adept, France twirled in a bored way. "Your coldness? _Oui, _I do."

"You-" he grew red-faced but immediately composed himself like a gentleman. "Whatever." He then snapped his fingers and looked like he was high. France watched the other man practically prance through the halls. It was quite a sight to see the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland prance.

"_Anglettere, _what-what are you doing?"

"There you are Flying Mint Bunny!"

France lowered his hand, sweatdropping. "Oh. Okay then. Hello imaginary friends."

"I told you, they're not imaginary!" England yelled back in annoyance. He then turned to look at the magical creature. "Flying Mint Bunny, did you feel that earlier? Like there was an act of magic." It nodded. "Great. I need you to check whatever it was, and tell me if there are people involved in it."

Flying Mint Bunny exited the room easily, and France could only sigh as he ran after the other man.

"_Anglettere….. _Tell me you're hallucinating."

* * *

"Demolishing site?" China read aloud. "They're demolishing the UN building to put up a restaurant? What, is that even fair aru?"

"We're in the future, things have changed a lot." Japan pointed out.

After minutes of walking, they discovered that they were actually near the UN building and walked towards the place. Some buildings and roads did not change, yet almost all looked so modern. The oldest looking building looked like an advanced design of Japan's anime buildings.

"Whoa, that's so cool ve! The man there looks a lot like big brother France!" Italy pointed towards the second floor. "And moves like him too."

"What?" Germany and France questioned at the same time, and looked up at the same time as well.

"That's me!" France exclaimed. "Still handsome as ever."

"Is that Mint?" England wondered, walking a little to the side, trying to get a clearer view. "Hey, that _is _Mint! Flying Mint Bunny!" he called out. America's eyes twitched and he placed a restraining hand on the latter's shoulder.

"Arthur, not right now," he warned as he saw some bystanders stare at the sky to see whatever the thick-eyebrowed man was seeing. In a lower tone of voice he said, "-that's not Flying Mint Bunny, or whatever you call your imaginary friend."

"He's not an imaginary friend!" The other blonde retaliated in annoyance, huffing. "What do you mean that that wasn't Mint? And why are you calling me by my alias?"

"Smart thinking," Russia spoke, seeing the future France talk to whom he assumed was future England. "We are in a different timeline- this is not ours to tamper with. And as for the alias, I assume that is because we are in public?"

Alfred nodded slowly. "Yeah, more or less. Refer to the others as such, 'kay?"

They decided to come inside when suddenly, the OIC of the building burst out of the building and began staring/glaring at them. A gunshot sounded behind them and it was in pure instinct alone that Ludwig had reacted and moved out of the way. Feliciano rolled out of the way and his mouth formed an 'o' shape as he looked at the culprit who had fired the gun.

"We finally saw you all together outside meeting hours." An armed man smiled in front of them. Ivan suddenly had the urge to bash the man's head on the wall bloody and smiling. "And it seems like you're still hanging out with that cold-hearted killer."

Ivan seemed to understand that the statement was directed to him. "Hm."

"Is that what you're still going to say?" the other man that was walking towards them sneered. "I knew it. It was that easy, huh?"

"Whoa, whoa guys, I don't understand." Alfred whispered to the others. Yao looked at him with an irritated glare.

"What made you think _we _understood a thing they're saying?"

"_Sacre bleau! _Does everyone know we're nations now?" Francis whispered back.

"It does not look like it. He seems to think that we could be hurt by petty guns alone." Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What a dunderhead."

Another gunshot was heard and this time the nations were prepared. They all made the moved to defend themselves but remembered _they weren't from the current timeline. _If someone saw their actions, they would be probably brought to the police and such. Or even reported to the government and in the news, which wasn't really a preferable idea.

"What are you doing?!" Feliciano cried as he ran away from them. "Why are you hurting me?"

"Tell that to us when you don't side with that murderer!" the OIC pointed his gun towards Ivan. The man walked towards the tallest nation and leaned next to him and whispered, "Braginsky, yeah? I'm pretty sure you remembered the bloody body of Lovino Vargas, don't you?"

"What?" Ludwig breathed. '_What is he saying?'_

"I-"

"_EXPEL!_" A large amount of… whatever poofed in front of them and hit the OIC. "_EXTRICATE!" _Another poof. "_ FORTIFY!" _Something finally zapped and the floor shook a little.

"I know that voice." Kiku muttered softly.

"Terrorists once again? _Mon Dieu! _Stay away and wait for the diplomatic business before you barge in this area!"

"And that one as well." Kiku added afterwards.

"Sheesh. Retreat! They've got enforcements!" The two that had just attacked them tried to run suddenly found themselves stuck to the ground. "What the-"

A flash of long blond hair and their clothes were tattered in a second, and on the floor unconscious. France stood up and flicked his hair in displeasure, staring at one of the downed bodies. England walked up to his partner and stared at the prisoner as well.

"Who do you think he worked for?" England asked.

"Probably some of the terrorists." France muttered, putting a hand on his bearded chin. He leaned on the fencing word on his other arm. "He seems pretty attached. And thank you for that move of yours. Whatever you did made them stick to the ground."

"You're still in denial that magic exists?"

France rolled his eyes. "Let's just greet the people we just saved."

France and England turned simultaneously and said at the same time, "Hello, I hope you're safe" and "_Bonjour, _are you okay?"

"We're okay…?" Arthur managed to say, staring at himself.

"Splendid." Francis answered, in a state of shock as well.

And that was when they registered the people in front of them and gaped.

* * *

_A lot changed, _Kiku thought as he watched France level a fencing sword towards their faces. _Technology, clothes style (though not by much), their attitudes…'_

France was wearing a violet open-vested long-sleeved polo shirt, and over it a dress coat plus a scarf with plaid patterns. England wore a trench coat over a polo shirt as well that had a tie over it. After that, nothing much changed. Well, their hostility towards each other seemed to have simmered.

"Who the bloody hell are you wankers?!" England demanded, reaching his spell book and wand. "Are you impostors? Or are you another set of magical creatures that I have to deal with once again? Because I'm telling you, I can handle whatever you throw at me and retaliate ten times stronger!"

"Whoa whoa whoa dang it we did _not _anticipate this." Alfred waved his hands in front of the future nation. "I'm sorry dude, but we're not impostors. We came from the past, to help your timeline, because frankly, whoever sent the message from the future just told us under five minutes that the future sucks too much to be experienced again."

"Stupid, do you think that they will accept that easily?" Ludwig face-palmed.

In contrary though, the Englishman put down his wand after the German had said the statement. "Oh. Why didn't you tell me?" England put his wand down and sighed in relief.

France sent an exasperated look at the other man. "You believe him that easily? It does not mean that they look like people we know it's actually true."

"Flying Mint Bunny told me/him." England and Arthur said in the same time. As they said it, they nodded to each other in confirmation. '_There's no doubt that isn't my past/future, especially if he sees Flying Mint Bunny.'_

France sweatdropped. "Okay," he directed his look towards his 'past self'. "I might convince myself in a more, _concrete _way." he sent a look towards his partner who sprouted curses at him, which he gracefully ignored. "Tell me something I would only say."

Francis regarded him for a moment. "Your hair is beautiful as always, and nice choice of clothes! Though you got a crinkle and- aha, is that a stain on your shoulder?" he pointed towards the seemingly non-existent 'stain' on the other's shoulder. The other nations' jaws just dropped.

"_Mon dieu, _you _are _me!" France waved his arms in the air. "Only a trained eye of the fashion and arts would know that stain, I was sure it was already concealed!"

England sent a disgusted look towards the long-haired blond. "Oh, so you think seeing Flying Mint Bunny is utterly rubbish but you think seeing a non-existent stain confirms their identity? What a prude."

"At least I knew it wasn't just a hallucination!" France countered.

While this conversation was happening, Arthur and Francis had the same conversation in other words.

Arthur hit Francis on the head. "Flying Mint Bunny is true and you know it!"

"I do not! And whatever that _lapin _you're seeing is not what I see, but crazy hallucinations! My observations were accurate and true! No one can exactly vouch for your Mint creature!"

"_Flying Mint Bunny. _His name is Flying Mint Bunny and I don't make him up! The fairies were there to back me up as well, you frog!"

"Oh, _perdon, _your fairies were there! I'm sorry that no one sees them because your mind made them up!"

The watching nations just sighed in exasperation. Some things just don't change.

'_I stand corrected.' _Kiku chuckled internally, shaking his head.

* * *

"What was the other man telling us, aru?" Yao wondered, frowning. "Something that Ivan murdered someone? Is that…..okay I can't remember which nation he had told us."

Alfred blew out air, not remembering the name. "Nobody heard the jerk anyway."

"What was that?" Ludwig asked the nations in front. "They just attacked us out of nowhere."

"Who was murdered?" Kiku asked in shock. Even though they didn't interact much, he knew that nations didn't just die from 'murder'. "By-by I-Ivan-san? _De-Demo-_"

_"_Who told you it was me?" Ivan asked, gripping his metal pipe.

"I-I just assumed that, since it was you whom he talked to…. If I was assuming the wrong thing, I apologize, _gomen, gomen nasai, Roshya-san." _Kiku didn't even relax even if the silver-haired nation had calmed down in his seat.

England and France looked at each other, having a silent understanding as they both heard the conversation.

"We know something of it. But, we'll… tell you later lads. It isn't our place to say."

"When will be that 'later'?" Ivan asked, a bit peeved that he was being referred to the nation that had killed that nation who loved tomatoes to a scary degree and the twin of another scaredy-cat.

France waved his hands. "When we get to HQ."

* * *

**Headquarters**

The headquarters were nothing short of amazing. Even though everything looked like it was run with advanced technology, theirs looked relatively new, and looked updated. It was nice to the eye as well, as Feliciano had praised. On the way though, they weren't surprised when a certain fast-food chain that had a distinctive yellow 'M' was still alive, which made Alfred laugh in happiness. Others just face-planted.

Now, they were entering the bulletproof automatic glass doors.

"Canada! _Mathieu! Mathieu! _I have great news!" France walked into the room, clapping his hands. "We just discovered something fascinating and maybe unbelievable. Fascinating to me, unbelievable to you."

"You're calling… what's his name?" Alfred muttered under his breath. "Oh. _Oh, _Mattie."

"Out of all people you call that timid man?" Yao said in confusion.

"Ve… is…is Canada that guy?" Feliciano whispered. The past nations looked towards where the Italian was looking and inwardly their jaws dropped.

The Canadian was still the same in looks, but the ends of his hair were a little bit spiky. He wore a shirt over a long-sleeved one. His aviator goggles were on top of his head as well, but his glasses were nowhere to be seen. What changed the most though was that how he carried himself- a little bit of French and English in his posture, but the gentleness of a Canadian. How'd they discern that, they didn't know.

"France, I told you- huh?" Canada blinked as he saw a bunch of people he knew was staying in the lounge standing in front of him. He knew that this day was going to be tiresome immediately. "I… Explain. Or not, I mean… Ugh, what the heck, this is out of this world."

"I know." Ludwig agreed.

"They time-travelled." England supplied, understanding the other's confusion. "But let's save the explanation for later lad. Are we already complete?"

Canada looked away from the group and forced himself to think straight. "Eh? Ah, I mean, not yet."

Footsteps emanated from the hall where Canada was standing. "_Kanada-san, _the presidents requested a meeting tomorrow, or the day afterwards. What do you think your brother will say-" Japan looked up and registered the scene in front of him. He immediately paled. "I- I am hallucinating, _hai? Ittai nani ga_?"

"What the heck it is." Alfred agreed. He chuckled when he saw Kiku's face twitching.

'_I think I grew an inch or two.'_ Kiku mused._ 'And when did I try wearing other clothes than hoodies or my formal attire? Oh wait, that's still a hoodie…. I think. The future is confusing.'_

"No you're not!" Feliciano bounced happily. "I'm Feliciano from the past! And we're here to help you!" He looked at the other man genuinely, waiting for his response.

Japan stared at them for a while. "Okay." He breathed in deeply. "I believe you. Sometimes, I feel so old, I don't care anymore. What do you think _Chugoku-san _feels?"

"Probably worse." Canada laughed quietly. He regarded the others. "France, England, what else happened?"

"We got attacked." England reported, annoyance laced into his voice. "By some of the terrorists. We don't know from whom though. He was wearing the company uniform of the demolishing site."

Canada's posture seemed guarded for a moment but it quickly receded. "Oh."

Being the voice of reason, Ludwig spoke up. "Um…. Canada." Ludwig spoke in a levelled voice, refusing to look confused. "I think it is more convenient if we tell it to the whole group the story, than explaining it to all of you one at a time."

The dark blond-haired man nodded. "Sure, I'll take you there."

* * *

"Dude bro, what happened to you!" Alfred exclaimed, patting the future version of his brother, on the back. "You're buff and confident and whoa everyone's taller now!"

Canada had led the others to the lounge, and that was when the chaos started, as they saw their younger counterparts.

"I took hockey playing seriously…I… gained confidence, I guess?" Canada answered unsurely. "I-I mean, I don't know. I just try to be you or something when I try to get my point across. At least that's what I do, from the advice that you gave me years ago."

"You sound like Molossia." Alfred laughed, tearing up. "Others say you're completely different but you're still timid to me!"

"Haha. Laugh all you want. Who wouldn't be shy with you, seriously?"

"It's true though. Everyone gained at least half an inch. What happened _aru?_" Yao asked.

"We….the average height had increased." China explained noncommittally. "Some grew, by a good inch or two. In Russia and Germany's case though, they're a solid six feet now."

"Thank the deities above that they didn't grow that much, _aru." _Yao muttered. "They're already giants enough as it is."

"Ve~, why are you so quiet?" Feliciano whined to his future self.

Italy looked at him, made a peace sign and gestured towards his pasta he was eating. Germany coughed beside him and apologized on the other's behalf. "Sorry, throughout the years you… uh, simmered down a little when you're eating."

"_Danke, mein gott."_ Ludwig muttered under his breath.

Ivan stared at Russia, who seemed to be normal like everyone else. But, as he was still curious and annoyed at the earlier event, he did not care if he was being insensitive or not-that was why he approached his future self, stood in front of him and smiled creepily.

"Tell me, why did the attackers from earlier tell me that I killed South Italy?"

Japan looked at the two in shock, overhearing their discussion.

"It is not your business." Russia mumbled. "And if you want to wait for the whole story, then we should wait before everyone comes in."

"Who do we have to wait for-"

"HOO GUYS YOU _CANNOT _BELIEVE WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" A _very _loud voice emanated in the air, and Canada could only sigh in exasperation when he heard his brother's voice. He smiled however when he saw Alfred's eyes light up.

The man entered the room like he owned it, removing his signature jacket )it was black though, the past nations noticed). "The politicians were total a-holes and their minds seemed to be pea-sized, I mean their mouths sprouted BS continuously. I mean, seriously? Who the flip cares if you think the WiFi fluctuated for a while?"

"I am so cool." Alfred giggled. Kiku just reeled in shock when he heard his friend _giggle. _Well, he couldn't deny it though. He was…kind of cool. He found out that his future self did not change much, except his early assumptions. His future self also smiled more often, and future Germany was a little more laid-back than in his current timeline.

He was worried about Italy though. Something was wrong with him, but he couldn't place it.

"Hello to you to lad." England answered dryly. "Have you noticed our guests?"

"What?" America turned around and gaped at the group of people in front of him. "Hey, what the hell? I still have my glasses on, but I'm still seeing double… Is my eye grade getting higher?"

"No, _Amerique." _ France laughed. "That's utterly ridiculous."

"Oh." America then donned two too-large guns that weren't really easy to be hidden in one's jacket but somehow it did- and pointed it at them. "Who the hell are you guys, are you some kind of a Pictonian alien who copies faces because I will definitely put a bullet through your head!"

"_America-kun! Yamete! _They are true, these are us in the past! They had time-travelled!" Japan waved his hands in front of the group. Russia was already holding both guns (that America was holding) towards the ground, a smile on his face.

"Us in the past?" America repeated. "Haha. You're joking right?"

"They're not, unfortunately." Yao answered, snorting. "And we have something to tell you that might risk both past, present and future timelines."

America looked at Russia for confirmation, and said man just nodded. The blonde cocked his head to the right, putting down his guns and sighed.

They say that it takes a person time, personal experiences and lessons to actually change- and that was why the past nations' eyes widened a little when America's posture became different, a little straighter and more composed, light reflecting his glasses.

"Tell me all you know."

And so they told whatever happened, the message, and how they got there. They told them they had to know whatever had happened that they need not to repeat.

"What year are you from?" America asked, prompting Japan to write some notes.

"2015."

"You time-travelled twenty years?" Russia mused, surprised. "That is a feat."

"We're in 2035?" Feliciano wondered. "Ve~ no wonder a lot has changed!"

"Your place is _awesome." _Alfred breathed. "Dude, this is totally awesome."

"You sound like _bruder._" Ludwig commented. He looked at his future self and quirked an eyebrow. "What happened to Gilbert? I mean, Prussia."

"He's still there." Germany laughed. "Still awesome, in his words." He smiled a little when Ludwig's eyes took on a relieved look. '_Ah, I remembered being worried for him. A country-less personification was a big worry for me. Turns out bruder was too hard-headed to go down.'_

"What _exactly _happened for you to be here?" England questioned, sitting down on a couch and crossing his legs. "We didn't catch that, apparently."

The past nation of Italy poked his fingers together. "Um... Future Germany warned us about... A bad future." Feliciano stuttered, not knowing how to tell them the news. "A _very _bad future, that's why he sent us the message to make us change it, ve."

"But we don't know exactly what happened." Kiku cleared. His eyes narrowed. "But I think that Germany was in a farther timeline, since it seems like in this time not much have happened, except... You know."

"Possibly." Ludwig nodded. "He- I- what? Uh," the man looked confused for a second. "The future, future me said he was the last one left."

The others looked troubled at the news, while China just shook his head.

'_So we fall as well...'_

"Elaborate on 'not much have happened'." Canada asked. "Because there are many things that already have happened in the span of twenty years." He seemed to direct this statement towards America, who looked annoyed, and Italy, who just glowered at him.

"Anything." Arthur flicked his fingers. "Relationships, either may it be local or international affairs, disputes, peace talks, anything interesting, really."

"Let's see what we can say."

* * *

Everyone silenced as they contemplated on what they would say to their past selves. The G8 however looked excited- the others also had the mixture of anxiety on their faces- in the prospect of the news.

"Technology is better!" America readily reported, smiling. "These were because of the combined efforts of my country, Russia, Japan and China's knowledge on gadgets."

"A-hem." Canada coughed.

"Partly Canada's as well." America laughed.

"You're too modest, _Amerika. _It was mostly your country's ideas that spurred our works." Russia laughed. Ivan just looked questioningly at the closeness of his future self and his former rival.

"But it was mostly my resources, aru." China reminded, smiling.

"Can we just say it was a combined effort?" Japan said in order to diffuse the situation.

England looked up at the ceiling, wondering what else to report. "A lot of people are trying harder to save the environment nowadays. And people seem to get smarter as the years go by."

"You sound so surprised." Arthur raised an eyebrow to his future self.

"Not at all. I just think it's exceptional, that's all." England drank his tea. "Alternative fuels and reduced electricity consumption were the main points of the twenty years you have travelled. Geothermal energy is the main energy source nowadays. And there is a research institute here all scientists help each other. I think by now they are finding a way to use the smoke in the air and convert it to energy."

America made an excited leap. "Canada? Prepare the impromptu presentation. This is the _perfect _time to show the guys are super awesome collaboration." Canada stood up and walked towards a computer and fished out a slick glass-styled USB. The red-clad man threw it towards the center office and the glass shattered.

"What the heck?" Alfred exhaled, not expecting that he would throw the device. No sooner were those words spoken the USB began to emit a light and projected an endless view of files. America winked at him and jogged towards the holographic-like presentation.

America gestured towards the contraption. "A little something of mine that is exclusive to us eight only. It produces light that is manned by the little 'broken pieces' and produces heat. This will at least solidify the water droplets in the air," he explained, "that's the reason why sometimes, if you're new to this, you might get wet."

"And these are magnetic, actually, not glass. Fooled you all, huh?" He grinned.

"That's awesome!" Alfred laughed. "But where'd you get the heat then?"

"Geothermal energy." Japan explained.

"Ah, makes sense." Kiku nodded. "But where do the images come from?"

"See these magnets?" America gestured towards the ground. "It functions just like wireless connection, and I mean, why not? So, if I have to do this, my computer should be near it, or the range of the wireless still reaches the USB. So, instead of a touch-screen monitor, the water droplets do it for me."

"But will it not malfunction if the USB is too far from the range?" Kiku asked. "Or because you have the whole-country WiFi, the range of the wireless connection is also wide?"

"The connection is wider now." Japan threw his arms wide. "Everyone shares easier nowadays! Like, easier, easier! But we haven't tested it out though. We didn't need to change places, yet."

"And now I sound like Amerika-san." Kiku muttered. '_I don't know if that is okay or what.'_

"You have to work on the geothermal thingy though, I mean the magnetic idea, great!" Alfred applauded. "But the water-and-heat part? Is everything geothermal powered here?"

America actually looked lost. "Oh. No."

"And it's hard to heat the air if your place is cold." Ivan pointed out, forgetting the earlier conversation that they were having. "If your place is too humid though, you would need to cool it, and since it's geothermal energy, that would fail as geothermal energy is hot. Not the best idea, da?"

Russia chuckled lightly. "That's what I tried to tell you, but did you listen? Nyet, you did not." He smirked at the lost expression on the blonde's face.

"Bah, whatever!" America threw his arms in the air. "Still awesome!"

"True!" The two Americans of the different timelines fist-bumped.

"Was it me, or was I the only one who didn't understand a single bloody thing that came out of their mouths?" Arthur muttered towards the others. England chuckled in affirmation.

"_Non_." France and Francis said at the same time.

"A little, aru." China nodded. Yao shrugged.

"Ve, that's so cool..." Feliciano mumbled under his breath. Ludwig looked quite interested and had Germany explaining how it worked by his side. Italy did not speak at all.

The nations' awe was clearly displayed on their faces.

"May I also add that our economies are growing steadily?" France asked, eyebrow raised. "Because I will. And the Seven Wonders of the World are still intact, though it had significantly been restored..."

That elicited another round of small talks amongst themselves.

Ivan looked curiously at his future counterpart interact with the others, and he realized that somehow, the nation's weren't wary that much anymore towards him. Still, a question kept nagging him to ask _Russia (_the others had insisted to call their future counterparts as the country names, and them as their personal names) what had happened earlier... Between his interaction with the G10 and his encounter.

"_Izvinite_, but may I ask something?" Ivan raised his hand, making the others stop from talking. "How come you all seem... with each other?" He trailed off, not knowing on how to tell what he thought.

Yao seemed to understand whatever the Russian was thinking. "What he means is that why're you all so close?" He furrowed his eyebrows, gesturing towards the future nations. "Especially me as well, towards America? That's pretty unnatural."

"What guys, are you saying we're not close at all?" Alfred asked, eyes wide. "But, what do you call ourselves, dang it?"

"Allies, aru."

"Comrades."

"Wow. Harsh much." Alfred sulked, burying his face into his jacket. Canada laughed quietly and gave him a PSP-looking gadget, making his younger brother's past counterpart perk up immediately. America quickly taught him the basics and showed him the games, and somewhere in the middle of his explanation, Kiku had joined in, interested as well.

The youngest nation looked up from his explanation and continued his talk. "Well, the reason why we're close is that, well..." America scratched his head. "I kind of... Well, my country experienced something akin to a Great Depression. Again."

"What? _Amerique? _Not again!" Francis exclaimed, clasping his hands. "How did that even happen? He was a superpower!"

"Keyword, _was." _Arthur reminded.

"Oi, it's just because we became too lax! It's not like we just chose to..." Alfred defended, pouting. He then turned to his future self, a worried expression marring his face. "So, so I just fall? My country gets weak?" He closed his mouth for a while, a million thoughts in his mind. "_I _get weak?"

"We get back, eventually." America smiled. Alfred sighed in reassurance.

"Wow. Another thing I have to check on." Never mind the causes. It may be because of his government, his people, his president, his economy, Wall Street crash, or bankruptcy... He just had to do something, fast.

"A lot of countries suffered the Valiant Despondency." Canada elaborated, patting his brother's back. Two times the nation fell, he was there to help him through and through. Since their trading business was the longest one ever, with an unshared border with each other, what affected his neighbor was his problem as well. "But since I was his closest one, and brother in fact, I stayed by his side the most."

"Valiant Despondency?" Ludwig repeated. "Is that another name the world gave to the event, like the Great Depression?"

"_Hai, _it was. The VD lasted for eight years, actually." Japan recounted.

"I helped him get back onto his feet, aru." China said in pride. "My status as a very influential country in economy helped his status as well, when I deemed that his country was worth helping already. The only reason why I'm not a superpower yet is that because I don't fuel much to my military, yet fuel my country economically."

"_Aiyah_." Yao nodded in understanding. "And because we don't want to be feared, _shi de, Zhongguo? _Fear in business was never our target."

"Correct, aru."

"Yeah, and ten years to regain my superpower status." America laughed, a dark undertone flying over everyone's heads, sans his past self and Ivan. Immediately, the both of them frowned. His face however betrayed no other emotion but happiness. "Along with the others. Americans never give up!"

"With the others? There are other superpowers?" Francis asked. "But I know I'll rule myself out, _oui?" _

"True." France nodded. "Possible superpowers are _China, Alemanya, Canada _and _Russie, _and the superpowers… one is _Amerique. _The other superpower is... Well, it might come to a shock to you, but…"

"_Italie."_

* * *

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHA Oh yes. :)**

**So America's still a superpower, but you know, VD, so he's not _that _overpowered. **

**But-a! What happened to Italy? Read on, review, favorite and alert! It'll make me happy, promise!**

**And there's plenty more to come. Seriously. I'm just in the first part of the story, and it's nearing twenty something words. I'm serious.**

**And to those who love Hetalia and Percy Jackson, I'll be posting a new story- with Percy and America as main characters of course ;P**


	5. The Plan Is Set

**So, another update! Here I go!**

* * *

**Chapter Four- The Plan Is Set**

"ITALY?!" The past nations exclaimed, except Feliciano himself, who just looked _really _scared. He looked at his future self, asking for confirmation. The man in turn just looked at him straight in the eye and nodded.

"_Italia _became a superpower because... Because..." Germany closed his eyes. "I- it is not my place to stay. Ask him, but I think it is still a sore subject, _ja, Italia?"_

"_Si."_

The room became quiet, an awkward silence befalling all nations. Italy had his mouth shut, and Feliciano looked at the floor, stumped. '_The last time I was a superpower nation... Technically I wasn't a superpower, yet I was strong those times, was when I was little. When I still didn't know...'_he thought in desperation. '_Lord God, please, not him.'_

Kiku coughed into his fist and gestured Russia. "We also want to know about..." He trailed off, wishing that the guy would understand. He did.

"The reason why I'm like this, is well... It's kind of connected towards the attack directed to you earlier." Russia leaned back on the sofa, looking up on the ceiling. "Please don't hate me. I didn't even know how, or why did it happen to me. It was not my fault."

"It's alright." Arthur crossed his legs. "Nations make mistakes once in a while."

"It's not just a mistake, Arthur." England sighed. "It's the reason why the United Nations was disbanded, or annulled, I don't bloody know. We are the only ones that stayed constant; the G10- and everyone either hated us and created the offending group, though others became neutral."

"The world is like that now?" Alfred asked, slamming on the table his hands. "What was the UN doing? The EU? ASEAN? NATO? The different peace-keeping groups?"

"They disbanded, annoying right?" America huffed. "I know. I hate it. But what could I do that time? Nothing. Effing nothing. I had the VD going on."

"But why?" Francis pressed. "Why is it that we are the only ones that are here?"

"It's because-" Russia started, yet was cut off by Italy.

"Do not _dare _to say it to them." He had a livid face on. "Do not say it to them, CHIGI!"

There it was. Feliciano understood why he seemed so different. All the signs. His suspicions were confirmed, and he couldn't keep in his tears. The past nations immediately became concerned at the sudden action, Kiku asking his friend if he was alright, and Ludwig awkwardly patting him on the back.

Alfred replayed what Italy had said.

"What do you mean, _Chigi?"_

* * *

"_Fratello _is dead! _Fratello _is dead! Why did he die?!" Feliciano wailed as he cried, face on a pillow. "How could he die? Please, tell me why did he die!"

"Die?" Francis' eyes went wide. "What do you mean he died? I don't get it!"

"Nations can't die, they fade." Arthur said in a confused tone. "Right?"

America sighed. "That's what we thought as well."

America spread his arms wide. "We thought that no nation could kill another nation. But from the last three years, we began to doubt that."

"Some nations either weakened by time or faded, just like Ancient Rome, and Germania," he showed them a sketched picture of the two (courtesy by Italy). "-some of them just faded in the background," he continued, showing Native America, Africa and Britannia, "and others, we never just knew." Holy Roman Empire was showed.

"But three years ago, the world went uproar as this body was sent to the government." America closed his eyes, knowing the picture by heart. It showed that a man was on the ground, lifeless, body covered with gunshots. The only thing that kept the other nations from gagging at the sight was their previous experiences with it, and that it was in fact a common thing in life if you were as old as them. Still, they couldn't help but feel that it was a sick act.

"_Fratello." _Italy also closed his eyes. "That was the body sent to my government. It was _Fratello's_."

"But who would do that to him?" Ludwig exclaimed, not accepting the fact that the one who always threw curses at him and called him a 'potato bastard' actually... _Died. _And he was a nation. Nations just didn't _die._

_"_Romano's a nice person." Ivan agreed. "He always tried to become friends with me, but for some reasons I don't understand he screams whenever I come near him."

"Probably because he's scared of you, Ivan." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"He cursed a lot, yes." Arthur nodded. "But it was his usual language. Everyone knew that. So maybe it wasn't homicide at all?"

The Other North American in the room shook his head. "It was a case of murder." Canada continued, contradicting what the Englishman had predicted. "But the government was put into a high alert that time, and no one really knew the truth, not even the officials. The government tried to keep everything in close wraps, but like always, there would be a certain leak."

"They didn't really count one will find out the leads." France continued, noting subconsciously that their narration left the others hanging onto every word. "They had 'found out' the 'murderer' by the DNA mixed to Romano's blood. They weren't sure of it though, but what was done, was done."

"They didn't even bother that the one they were reporting was a million miles away, did not even interact with Romano that much, and was a powerful nation _aru_." China bit his lip in disgust. "But maybe they believe easily in the evidence is that because technology seems to prove things quite correctly most of the time?"

"That could be, _aru_."

America crossed his arms, showing the rebellions and every retaliation on the holographic screen. "And since the whole world doesn't really know our existence, every civilian of Italy, every person who knew Romano, or Lovino, or was remotely Italian, began to retaliate to the suspect."

"You could have seen them." Japan laughed bitterly. "They were tough for being Italians."

"Who was the suspect, aru?"

The future nations had their lips sealed, and the past ones understood what they wanted to say.

_Not yet._

* * *

"Well," Canada laughed awkwardly. "What a way to greet visitors! That was definitely a nice way. Really, guys, eh?"

The somber mood was getting to the red-clad nation, and frankly, he didn't like it. China had same ideas as him.

"_Aiyah aru!" _he exclaimed. "Don't worry. Everything will get better. And what _was _your purpose for travelling here? Wasn't it because you wanted to change the future? Well here you go, you can change that part!"

"That's correct." Ludwig nodded. "But what will we do? The others don't even know we actually _time-travelled. _They just know that we were going to be gone for a month or so. What will we say? They won't believe us."

Feliciano sniffled. "_Si…. Fratello _would probably tell me, _'(You're an idiot if you think I will believe a word that you're saying.)"_

"That's what's he's going to say, I know that." Italy laughed, a carefree expression on his face. Feliciano relaxed seeing his future counterpart smile. Francis however looked troubled at the fact.

'_Is he developing MPD? Or bi-polar disorder? Mon dieu, poor Italie. In the span of twenty years….'_

"Um…. how are the other nations then?" Arthur asked.

"The other nations…. haha, that's…. an interesting question you have there." America lowered his hands slowly, looking lost. "Um…."

"We're not in the best terms with each other." Russia interjected, a heavy weight settling in his chest. "They're ignoring us, they hate us, they don't associate us…"

"The others tolerate us though." France added, trying to lighten the mood.

"But there are more nations who hate us though." England spoke in monotone. China glared at him across the room. "What? I can't give them all the good facts. This is reality- if they are going to change the future, then they should know all sides of the happenings of whatever had happened to us, and in detail. The Queen knows that we need all facts to know which is which."

"But I was trying to lighten the mood, _Anglettere!" _

"_Shi de, _he was!" China agreed. This sparked another argument with the two, and Canada tried to diffuse them but with no success.

"It's true though." Everyone quieted hearing America's voice. Alfred combed his hair with his hand, patting his future self on the back. "If… if we have to tell them everything, then we have to tell them everything." He gestured towards the hologram, and a world map showed, and the past nations noticed that they were differently colored.

"As you can see, we are colored blue." Russia pointed out.

"Why blue?" Ivan snorted. "Is it because of a hamburger-loving nation?"

"Hey!" America and Alfred protested in annoyance.

"Good one, and _da, _it's because of him." Russia chuckled.

"The gray ones are neutral." Germany continued.

"For some reason, I'm not surprised Switzerland and Liechstein are there." Ludwig commented.

"Yeah."

"Nobel Peace Prize and all." Japan and Kiku muttered under their breaths simultaneously.

"A-And the red?" Feliciano asked in a shaky breath, as he observed that almost three-fourths of the world map was red in color. "What- what does that mean?"

The others quieted. "Those in red are against us, ve." Italy finally said after a lot of thought.

The past nations gazed at the red-colored parts of the map and realized that indeed, almost all nations were colored red. A few were only colored blue (them and at least three more countries?), and only a few were gray.

"That's a lot of red there." Alfred said in a light tone. "So those nations hate all of us here?"

"More or less." France nodded in his direction. "Others were just influenced, that I am sure…"

Alfred pounded a fist on top of another. "Well, is anyone recording this? Somebody should- coz if we're going to make our future better, someone should take down notes! If we're going to go back and stop every mistake we did we could stop this from happening!"

The other nations smiled at his optimism, though the others at his naivety.

"Other things though, we have to learn on our own, because we only get leanings from our experiences, _aru." _Yao pointed out. "Do you think I had to privilege to undo everything that I have done with a time machine?"

Alfred looked at the floor. "Well, no…"

"Will you undo everything that you have experienced because of a time machine?"

"No…. The past is what defines me…."

"Hey, it's not like that!" America stepped in front, and in a second Yao was intimidated at his stance. "You had a message from the _future _asking for help and to not repeat their mistakes. Of course you need to know these things!"

"Sometimes it's just inevitable, America." Canada soothed his enraged brother. It would not bode well.

"But write down the part of _fratello." _Italy demanded, "-because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want that to happen ever again." Feliciano nodded, and Kiku wrote down the plea, being the one who took initiative in taking down important things down. Italy giggled happily in his seat.

Arthur scoffed. "We got that out of the way. Other things to know? How about, new nations?" His eyebrows knitted together, remembering a certain micronation in a corner of his mind. "Wait, bloody hell, what happened to Sealand? Did the brat become a nation already? Or in line with that, what happened to all micronations?"

England chuckled. "I knew you would ask that."

"As for Sealand," Canada sustained, gesturing towards the hologram, and it showed a boat covered with a lot of a certain 'D' with a figure of a mouse head. "-England got fed up with him, and Sealand got fed up with him as well. England fully gave the responsibility to the Nordics…. but Sealand apparently found a new idol."

"Is that _Disneyland?" _Alfred blurted out. "Disneyland on a freaking boat?"

"Sealand looked up to _Amerique!" _France laughed. "And since he loved Disney so much, he actually wanted his land to be converted into one!"

"What happened afterwards?" Francis asked, smiling as the previous tension disappeared from them.

"He got recognized!" England chuckled.

"As an Overseas Disneyland though." China added. "But what could you do? People loved it, _Disneyland on Sealand _was his promotion. He's rich."

"He was so happy, he kissed Amerika." Russia pitched in, laughing as his friend's face got red.

"Well, I made him happy, so hah." He pouted and looked towards the time-traveller nations. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Arthur truthfully quipped. "That lad won't pester me again."

"He still does." China laughed at the shocked expression on the bushy-browed nation. "He still does, _ahen_."

"Oh, we should tell you about-" Whatever Japan was going to say was cut off by the phone ringing, whom Canada answered and immediately put into speaker mode.

_[Hello there nations! This is the president of the ARC, and I am telling you all nations present for you to attend the meeting scheduled at 0600 tomorrow. Please be prompt, and we will be holding it in Canada. Thank you.]_

A few beats of silence and-

"Well dang it." America huffed. "I just came from a national meeting, I'll be going to a state meeting tomorrow, and later I'll be going to an ARC meeting? What the hell dudes! That's not awesome!"

"I'm more concerned on why it was so abrupt." Japan interjected, feeling a little out of place. "Does he not usually plan this at least a day before it? And we are usually given a time limit."

"That _is _quite disconcerting." England agreed.

"It must be urgent, it's not like it's not allowed." Germany cocked an eyebrow. "Or is it?"

"I think it's not, ve." Italy answered.

"My interest is peaked better with the acronym." Alfred looked at America. "ARC?"

All members of the ARC replied in unison, "Allied Resurgence of Countries."

"I wanted to add, 'to Nullify and Embellish Traitors." America pouted, but he sent a grin towards Canada, who raised an eyebrow to see if anyone got the reference. Nobody seemed to realize that except for Alfred(who was twitching) and Yao(who banged his head on the wall).

"Did you get it?" Canada asked.

"_Shi de, _unfortunately…."

"ARC-NET! WOOHHOOO Men In Black! Dude, why didn't you do it? That would have been awesome!" America and Alfred fist-bumped and made a little happy dance.

'_Some things don't really change….'_

* * *

A certain man watched as a van containing the different country personifications carried them away to a 'mission' and coughed after sending the call. He peered over the headquarters of the ARC and peeked on his cell.

'_Is there another batch of them inside?'_

He smiled, and texted back, '_Yes. From what I have seen, they were talking to other people, and they looked similar. Should I initiate the plan then? We have at least a day, do we have not?'_

_'__Correct. My predictions are correct once again. Wait till tomorrow, there is no need to rush. It's been a long time before we could take our revenge to those murderers.'_

The man nodded and quietly walked back, unnoticed for the time being.

* * *

**So yeah, Romano *cries* But the Pasts still don't know who did that to him, but you guys know, do you?**

**Read and review!**


End file.
